Operation: H.I.L.L.B.I.L.L.Y.
Operation H.I.L.L.B.I.L.L.Y. is a Kids Next Door episode from Season 7, in this episode, the crew goes in a hillbilly village to meet Numbuh 8, an operative who gave up on Kids Next Door. List of characters Numbuh 1 Numbuh 2 Numbuh 3 Numbuh 4 Numbuh 5 Muko Filmickip Flairgripick Igor Toiletnator Mr. Boss Adult's Secret Service agents Hillbillies List of places Sector V Hillbilly village The Atlantean continent and the Mu continent (mentioned) Cherbourg (mentioned) Technology G.U.M. (Gluing Uper Monstrosity) Precommissioning Module (mentioned) Transcript episode starts with Numbuh 6 robbing a bank Numbuh 6 : Give me the money! Boyos! Banker : Go away, child, the park isn't there! Numbuh 6 : two G.U.M. (Gluing Uper Monstrosity) I said, give me money, I don't want to play with ya, banker! Banker : Do you think you scare me kid! You'll never guess who I am! I am the his costume Toiletnator! Numbuh 6 : Oh geez, it's the Toiletnator! Toiletnator : Silence, pathetic children, or you will be flushed! Numbuh 6 : Okay! Okay! I will fight ya if you want! Toiletnator jumps spectaculary and fires toilet papers at Numbuh 6 Numbuh 6 : the toilet papers Do you really think this will scare me? Toiletnator? Look! I don't even need to make any puns to laugh at your pathetic name! Toiletnator : Hey! Don't make me ANGRY!!! toilet papers from both hands Take this! Numbuh 6 : in there, waiting, she gets hit by the toilet papers which falls on the ground screaming “aaaaa” I'm so scared... Aaaah... Toiletnator : What!? Y... You... YOU DIDN'T EVEN MOVE!!!??? THIS TIME... YOU MADE ME VERY ANGRY!!!!!! shot by the G.U.M., falls asleep Numbuh 6 : Yeah, yeah, whatever... Secret Services agents come in the bank A.S.S. Agent 1 : Come with me, little girl! Numbuh 6 : Go away! Can't you see I'm robbing a bank!? A.S.S. Agent 2 : What a cute little girl! Uh? A.S.S. Agent 1 : Yeah yeah. So, as for you, kid! Who do you think you're fooling? We're the A, S, S agents and we're here to arrest you from robbing a bank! Numbuh 6 : Your service's name is awful, you know this word is cursed! A.S.S. Agent 3 : Shut your mouth and go with us! Numbuh 6 : NEVER!!! the A.S.S. Agent 3 and shoots the Agent 2 with the first G.U.M. And shot the Agent 1 with the second G.U.M. Ahah! And make sure ya will be fired from the Adult's Stupid Service! 6 goes to the treehouse and goes to Numbuh 7's sleeping room Numbuh 6 : Hello! Numbuh 7! And here's ya cash! money to Numbuh 7 Numbuh 7 : My money! My cash! Oh! I love it so much! Numbuh 3 : the room Hello my friends! Let's play rainbow... Oh waw! Where did you get all this money from? Numbuh 6 : It's a secret! Numbuh 7 : If only Numbuh 8 was here to see that! Numbuh 3 : Numbuh 8? Another friend? Will she play rainbow monkey with us? Oh yay! Rainbow Monkeys! Numbuh 6 : No! Numbuh 8's a boy! But he would become ya friend if you want! Numbuh 3 : A friend? Yay! Laughs Numbuh 1 : the room What are you three talking abou... wowooowwooooowwwooooooooow! Where did you get all this cash? Numbuh 7 : Numbuh 6 robbed a bank for me! And thank you sixie! into money Ahhhhhhh! Money! 1 is standing there, surprised Numbuh 1 : You... You... YOU ROBBED A BANK!??? camera cuts back to Numbuh 3 standing in there, Numbuh 6, and Numbuh 7 playing with money like a cat and meows like a cat Numbuh 6 : Yes, but I do it because Numbuh 7 is one of my best friends! Numbuh 7 Look at her, she's so cute, cute, cute when she plays with money! It is worth it? It is worth the pain! Numbuh 7 : plays like a cat with money Money money money! meows Numbuh 6 : Hey! Numbuh 7! Let's go to see Numbuh 8! Numbuh 7 : Why not? But let me play a little more with my money! crew goes for a trip Numbuh 5 : Numbuh 5 says : We are we goin'? Numbuh 7 : My Numbuh-8-compass will tell us where he is! the compass and it shows where Numbuh 8 is and also his head covering the background and he is also smiling Numbuh 5 : Hey! That little head right there, is it Numbuh 8? Numbuh 7 : Yes! It's him! And that little indicator here is pointing out where he is! Numbuh 5 : Also, Numbuh 1, why were you surprised when Numbuh 6 told you that she stole all that money Numbuh 7 was playing with? Numbuh 1 : Uhh... I realized that we broke the law but in the same time, we were also stealing the money from adults! Numbuh 5 : sighs Numbuh 5 says : Say “She” instead of “we”. Boss appears out of nowhere and attacks the crew Mr. Boss : I'm back! You brats! Now give me the money you stole, NUMBUH 6!!! Numbuh 7 : You didn't realize I also have a BIG BAZOOKA!!! Ahahahahahah! Now let my friend alone! bazooka towards Mr. Boss, his flying machine explodes Numbuh 7 : Ahhhhh, stupid Mr. Boss! I'm clearly the best operative in the world! Numbuh 2 : I have a new joke! 7 looks scared What's the... interrupted by Numbuh 7 Numbuh 7 : We're there! comes out of the vehicle and walks on the route of where Numbuh 8 is living Numbuh 4 : So, is that we're that cruddy rainbow monkey 7 facepalms fangirl is living? Numbuh 2 : I don't think he is a girl, that's what Numbuh 6 told us! Numbuh 6 : You weren't supposed to be guarding the treehouse? Numbuh 2 : What? No! The hamsters are guarding the treehouse and now I'm finally free from this countdown of “stop talking Numbuh 2 because you're joke stinks”! Numbuh 7 : Wow... Look at this! entire crew sees the village where Numbuh 8 is living, they also continue to walk Numbuh 6 : So... That's where Numbuh 8 is living? Uh? Hillbilly kid : Hey! You're stompin' In my garden you lil' idiots! Hey! Wait a minute... You must be Delightful Children sent by the horrible Father! Numbuh 1 : Oh-oh... everyone in the village chases the crew, they're holding forks and burning sticks, the crew ends up surrounded Numbuh 4 : Numbuh 3... sniffs Goodbye... Numbuh 3 : I know Numbuh 4! You're my boyfriend! Let's kiss before those hillbillies... Hillbilly rich kid 8 : Stop! village stops from approaching the crew and lets pass someone who's revealed to be Numbuh 8 Numbuh 7 : Numbuh 8! How is it going! My friend? Numbuh 8 : Numbuh 7! Numbuh 6!? You're here too? Numbuh 6 : Yes I am! Go and hug me friends! 7, 6 and 8 all hugs each other, laughing Numbuh 8 : You two are my best friends ever! Numbuh 1 : You seem very different from the village, who are you? Numbuh 8 : I'm Numbuh 8, aka... Igor! Dahahahahah! Toiletnator : YOUUU!!!! NUMBUH 6!!! YOU FOOL ATTACKED ME AND I DIDN'T EVEN BEAT YOU!!! YOU MUST BE ASHAMED!!! PREPARE YOURSELF... TO PAY!!! toilet papers toilet papers envelops the entire crew except Numbuh 6 and 7, Numbuh 6 kicks the Toiletnator's face and Numbuh 7 fires her bazooka at him The toiletnator : the missile and fires toilet papers Prepare to be flushed!!! Numbuh 6 : paper hits her face, nothing happens, nothing except Numbuh 7 takes another bazooka and fires with her two bazookas Oh. I think you will boom-boom! Toiletnator : Oh-oh... missiles explode on him, he's still there Numbuh 8 : himself Ugh! I think you deserve to be punished! the Toiletnator on the face, punches him two times, and finally kicks him into space, Numbuh 7 fires a last missile to the sky, more specifically, the Toiletnator Numbuh 3 : Hey! Pal! How did you become that STRONG? That's so funny when you threw him into space! Can I learn to threw evil adults into space? It's funny! Please, please, please, please! Numbuh 8 : Okay, Numbuh thingy! I will show you! a brewage Take it! It's the magic potion to become super-strong! Numbuh 3 : Give me that! magic potion, becomes strong and runs everywhere at the speed of light WOW!! Oh look it's the Toiletnator falling from the sky! the Toiletnator in where you would suffer the most Toiletnator : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Numbuh 1 : Ehh... Numbuh 8? Can I take a little of your... Beverage? Numbuh 8 : Sure! Take it Numbuh 1! rest of the crew looks at Numbuh 8, they all drink the beverage, become strong, and the camera cuts to the roofs, we got to see the Toiletnator being kicked everywhere Toiletnator : Stop IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!! 8 rolls his fist and then punches violently the Toiletnator to make him go to the moonbase Numbuh 1 : Numbuh 8, will you join Sector V and we'll fight adult tyranny together! Numbuh 6 refused our request and asked us to stay a little in our treehouse. But what about you? Numbuh 8 : Sorry, but I also choose no. Numbuh 6 said that she don't want to join your Sector because... She already lived in a Treehouse, more specifically, Sector Y, this sector was the remaining place in the lost Atlantean continent. Numbuh 1 : What!? Atlantis does exist!? Numbuh 8 : Yes, and Numbuh 7 is the only survivor of this continent's destruction, while Numbuh 6 escaped the Mu continent as well. Numbuh 1 : So... Both of those continents exists? Numbuh 8 : Yes they were destroyed between the first and second age of the Kids Next Door, specifically, a great war, a war between the children and adults and... Numbuh 1 : Wait a minute, how's Numbuh 7 still a children after a thousand years? Numbuh 8 : Numbuh 7 will tell you. 1 looks at Numbuh 7 Numbuh 7 : Before the creation of the decommission, there was already something, there was the Precommissioning module, this module changes teenagers or children near the age of 13 become 2 years old younger, I was the first test of the module, and it was a success, they also made others of these modules, again, again and again and they were used so much that they broke, and there are only two in the world as for now. One lost in the destroyed Mu continent, and one Cherbourg, a French city. Numbuh 1 : Uhh... We should better go back to the treehouse for now, or adults will destroy it... End Transmission Trivia * This is the first time we see a child robbing a bank. * We got to see Numbuh 7's real backstory. And it's also revealed that she is greedy. * All Hillbillies acted the same way except for Numbuh 8 aka, Igor. * The magic potion is a reference of the comic "Astérix and Obélix". Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes